


Stay With Me

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: Stay strong Kang DanielWe've got your backWe trust youNo matter what happenWe are here for you"What don't kill you, makes you stronger. What don't break you, makes you harder"





	Stay With Me

**Seongwu:** (softly) Hey… why are you sitting in the dark?

 

 **Daniel:** Just…

 

 **Seongwu:** (sits beside on the bed) Come here….

 

Daniel shifts his weight to lie down on Seongwu’s taut tummy where he always found it comfortable. To be able to hear his soothing voice at a closer distance and listening to his heartbeat, a stress reliever, he claimed. Seongwu bend forward to give him a peck on the forehead before runs his fingers through his hair. Both stayed silence, staring into the darkness of the room.

 

 **Seongwu:** I brought you some food.

 

 **Daniel** : (nods) …

 

 **Seongwu:** You read those comments again?

 

 **Daniel:** (nods) …

 

 **Seongwu:** Niellie…why are you hurting yourself.

 

 **Daniel:** Why do I always get hate?

 

 **Seongwu:** Niel…

 

 **Daniel:** Haven’t I’ve given my best?

 

 **Seongwu:** You can’t please every single soul around you.

 

 **Daniel:** They keep finding ways to spread hate on me. Even though I’ve told them the truth? It hurts… it’s disappointing.

 

 **Seongwu:** (sighs) You know what you’re in for when you were chosen as the nation’s centre, right? The heavy responsibility you have to shoulder and keep up with the pretence that your life’s a movie. It’s part of idol life, hun. You’ve been through this before.

 

 **Daniel:** Sometimes, it just too much to take in. They came up with malicious comments and stories which didn’t even exist. I’m…

 

 **Seongwu:** Hun… me, the boys and your fans, we trust you. You must believe we’re here for you. You must believe that things happened for a reason. We’ve got your back. I saw the outpouring responses and support in SNS.

 

 **Daniel:** I don’t understand, why it’s always me?

 

 **Seongwu:** Remember that letter we received?

 

 **Daniel:** Readily accept the low point in life with open arms?

 

 **Seongwu:** We are put in this position because we are able to face it. God will not let you be tested beyond your strength. What don't kill you, makes you stronger. What don't break you, makes you harder.

 

 **Daniel:** If I’m no longer a well-known figure the next minute, will you still accept me?

 

 **Seongwu:** (chuckles) I’ve known you when you’re a nobody and rise to be somebody big. What matter most is you heart… your love. Don’t let this whole circus dampen your spirit and dream. I’m here Niellie. Also… today is our 2nd year.

 

 **Daniel:** (sits up immediately) Today? Today is the day? I’m sorry I…

 

 **Seongwu:** Love… it’s okay. What matter most I am here… with you.

 

 **Daniel:** Are you upset that I’ve forgotten?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m more upset when you don’t take care of yourself.

 

 **Daniel:** Happy anniversary baby (kiss Seongwu softly).

 

 **Seongwu:** Happy anniversary to us.

 

 **Daniel:** Why it is easy and comforting to open up to you?

 

 **Seongwu:** Because I’m an actor? (laughs) Niel… we understand each other. Just stop lying.

 

 **Daniel:** Lie?

 

 **Seongwu:** You pretend that you have it under control when you yourself are breaking up. I know it hurts Niellie. Don’t keep it all to yourself. I’m here whenever you need to talk to someone. What kills me is…. I can’t take away that pain you’re going through right now. I want my Niellie back. The one I know all this while. I miss his smile and laughter. I miss that Niellie so much (tears flow). You are strong to face this. Don’t quit easily.  

 

 **Daniel:** (hugs him tightly) I’m sorry if I caused you pain… I don’t mean…

 

 **Seongwu:** No… don’t say that. If only I could find a way to ease your pain, I would find a way to help you medicate.

 

 **Daniel:** (takes Seongwu’s hand into his) To have you beside me is a blessing. You’re my strength, to face hurdles in my life. I know you will not judge me… you know the real me. I can always turn to you whenever I need somebody. At times, I feel I don’t deserve you. You have been a great companion to me.

 

 **Seongwu:** No matter what happen, I’m here for you. I love you for who you are. I accept your imperfections and flaws. I trust you, Niellie, we’re in this together.

 

 **Daniel:** Thank you baby…. sticking to me.

 

 **Seongwu:** Thank you boo for not pushing me away.

 

 **Daniel:** Stay with me for the night, Ongie.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’ll stay many days and nights with you, Niellie.


End file.
